A Personal Mission
by Happie692B
Summary: Anakin struggles to find his Padawan after she is taken by a bounty hunter Ziota Dane her life is threathened if anyone goes after her so what is anakin supposed to do? will he ever see Ahsoka again ?
1. Meet Ziota

_Ahsoka smirked alongside her master igniting her saber " so this where the fun begins "Anakin looked to his padawan " I plan winning this one this time hopefully you can keep up?" he ignited his saber as droids neared Ahsoka rolled her eyes " Bring it on Skyguy " Anakin raced forward cutting the droids with his saber Ahsoka ran ahead of him blocking her face as blaster shots came toward her . she backflipped staring at the wall they planned to climb Anakin rolled his eyes ' Show off ' he thought as he continued to cut droids until they reached the base of the wall the clones sent climber cables as the spider droids walked down the clone blasted at them as they shot and climbed up the wall simultaneously Ahsoka jumped onto an ascending AT-TE attempting to get ahead of her master . one mistake cody decided to do was to throw bombs to droids overhead he threw the wrong direction causing AT-TE to lose a foot it leaned backwards ahsoka rolled attempting to catch her footing but she soon saw herself struggling to climb back atop the Droid. Anakin jumped ahead he looked around for his padawan he soon found her slipping off the droid " Don't worry about me ..im hanging on master " he sighed jumping off the cable onto the falling droid he soon slid down the droid grabbing Ahsoka*s hand pulling her up on her feet then jumping back on the climbing cable Ahsoka jumped onto a piece of the wall climbing upward . upon reaching the top the droids attempted shooting them down Anakin easily force pushed the droids over the edge or they easily leaned too far over falling to their demise night was a good thing for them they could sneak across enemy lines what they didn't notice was the clone lagging far behind Cody shook his head as the clone climbed the wall " nice of you to join us shiny " the clone nodded as cody ran ahead as Ahsoka cut a hole into a plated metal wall and soon kicking the wall down shooting the droids . On the other hand the clone ran off to a opposite wall changing his appearance to a bounty hunter as his comlink beeped he covered his wrists in fear of someone listening or watching him he pressed the button "Ziota here " " you seem to think im stupid I expected you to finish this assignment days ago " Ziota gulped " right sir im close as I can get to finishing it " the voice across the comlink scoffed " Trust me the prey will soon be captured Ziota out" he pressed the comlink running into the facility after the squad and Jedi ._

_This is all i have typed up so far Chapter 2 coming soon ^_^_


	2. Capturing the Prey

Ziota ran through busted rubble in the ship to catch up with the Jedi Anakin and Ahsoka were preoccupied with attempting to bypass a door ziota watched from afar holding his breath so he wouldn't be spotted or heard he followed close behind them once the door opened the clones kept an eye out for Assassin droids . a clank set off a rookie he shot rapidly every which way Cody slapped the clone helmet " Your losing it " the clone rubbed the back of his neck " Sorry sir wont happen again " the other clones found it amusing laughing lightly a shot fired by an assassin droid caused them to return to reality as they began firing their blasters at the droid the droids took out a blade attempting race forward and cut off a clones hand but cody easily pushed him out of the way receiving a scrape on his armor he looked on to the clone "keep your guard up " the clone nodded " yes sir " they returned to attempting to destroy the droids .Elsewhere Ahsoka kept her saber at her side she ran off against her masters orders and had gotten herself lost in the ship Ziota kept a good enough distance from the padawan he morphed into his original form smirking " Well I see your master isn't around to help you how sad " she turned around her eyes burned with anger " You I remember you … You killed my family and now… your next to die " she lunged at him Ziota quickly evaded throwing a round pod near her feet then pushing a button on his wrist soon a fume busted through the pod burning her eyes she rubbed them intently as Ziota came up behind her bashing her head with a blade from a destroyed Assassin droid hitting her with the blade handle .her body fell like a rock her lightsaber rolled out of her hand "AHSOKA" Ziota turned to see Anakin fuming with rage his lightsaber ignited as he ran toward him slashing his saber wildly Ziota took grip of Anakin*s neck in one hand the other he pressed another button on his wrist causing a circuit of electricity to shock him his body thrashed and buckled attempting to free himself as Ziota chocked him soon Anakins eyes rolled to the back of his head and he to dropped like a rock . Ziota took grip of Ahsoka*s wrist and disappearing into thin air Smirking he pressed his Comlink as he boarded the twilight setting coordinates for Bane*s location he let Ahsoka lay there limp as he began the jump to hyperspace . all that was left behind was her lightsaber .

Chapter 3 coming soon ^-^


	3. Anakins personal journey

Anakin groaned as he opened his eyes hazy and blurry but a blinding light caused him to cringe rubbing his eyes he turned his head to recognize the healist Madam Vokara vu he sat up rapidly when he saw Ahsokas saber on the ground beside the bed he layed on his heart raced . Madan Vokara placed a hand to him Are you Allright? Anakin jumped off the bed grabbing her saber running out of the healist chamber he ran through hall after hall attempting to find his Master Obi Wan Kenobi he soon found him teaching The new younglings of Way to yield their lightsabers correctly he nodded off to the younglings as he walked over to Anakin " Are you allright you look as though you've seen a ghost " Anakin took grip of his master " Wheres Ahsoka ?" he looked away from Anakin "Im unsure Anakin I never saw her come back with you " Anakin shocked turned around " That…. BASTARD " running out of the training hut " Anakin What is going on ?" Obi Wan sighed following after him Anakin thought to himself "Please be okay Ahsoka " he pressed his comlink attempting to find his padawan " Ahsoka state your location …." No reply " Ahsoka this is Anakin Skywalker state your location " he waited a couple seconds feeling his heart crush " Don't even attempt finding her " said a voice " her life is the bounty if you do " Anakin felt his body temperature boil Ziota laughed " Jedi fool you"ll never find her "he heard ziota laugh " Do you plan on telling us he information now child?" Anakin listened intently " Not on your life lizardo " " Allright ..Lets negotiate and see if you"ll change your mind " Anakin then heard a scream across the comlink " I swear if shes hurt when I find you Your DEAD " the comlink cut Anakin felt himself become angrier and angrier the more he thought of Ahsoka if she was hurt he ran for the hangar Obi Wan stopped him Abruptly " Where are you Going?" Anakin looked his master in the face " Ahsokas missing im going after her Obi Wan eyed him "Do you know her location " Anakin looked toward the ground " Well no ..but im not Abandoning her " He then ran towards the hangar again " I never knew you cared so much for her Anakin " Anakin turned around teary eyed " Of course I care Master " his eyes seethed anger Obi wan Closed his eyes keeping his fingers to his chin thinking intently soon he smiled opening his eyes "Good Luck Anakin may the force be with you " Anakin nodded as he ran inside the hangar jumping into his cruiser setting Co Ordinates for the outer rim .


	4. Ahsoka s Torture

Ahsoka*s eyes drooped her head hung low she was bound by chains no form of a weapon to help her escape she looked on past the wall concealing her from the outside Ziota smirked under his brimmed hat " Look at you pathetic little youngling you have no chance to fight against me now best thing for you now is to give the information I require " Ahsoka looked up at him " Never I have no intention of telling you anything " Ziota turned eyeing Bane he saw him nod leading an assassin droid past the wall. Ziota smiled " Allright youngling " he eyed the Assassin droid behind her nodding " This should help with the negotiating " The assassin droid picked up Ahsoka from behing cutting of oxygen to her she struggled her hands were tied by chains she couldn't reach to the droid to defend herself the assassin droid pulled out his blade in the other hand placing along her neck .Ahsoka*s Heart raced she could herself dying in the Droids death grip she flared her legs in fear feeling shackles bash her ankles she looked to Ziota he closed his eyes " That's enough Droid " the assassin droid then removed the blade dropping Ahsoka. she coughed feeling oxygen returning to her she closed her eyes in fear as she let tears fall down her cheek. Ziota turned around " Foolish child " he then walked away shutting a door behind him Ahsoka sat on the ground crying hoping someone would come after she had no intention of telling the location of the Jedi temple. She knew Cad bane knew which is why she would have to take him out before he could tell Ziota .

Chapter 5 Coming soon ^-^


	5. Crash Landing On Gana Oka

Anakin could feel himself dozing off as he piloted his cruiser his eyes kept closing he fought to stay awake until his comlink beeped causing him to jump and hit his head . he pressed his comlink rubbing his head " Skywalker here " he continued steering his cruiser with one hand "Anakin have you successfully mapped out her location yet ?" Anakin sighed " No not yet Master ..im still searching " Obi Wan shook his head " Well if you ever figure out the area of her location Contact us as soon as possible " Right Skywalker out " he pressed his comlink closing his eyes . he felt himself fall asleep for brief seconds until a noise rang through his ears an explosion caused his eyes to snap open his cruiser was shot losing all controls . Anakin watched his ship draw closer to an unknown planet by the looks of it a crash landing seemed like the best bet of what was to happen to him . he braced for impact as it broke through the surface of said planet he then felt his cruiser crash against a canyon causing it to spin uncontrollably . he closed his eyes again feeling panicked it wasn't until his cruiser stopped suddenly that he was flung out of his ship he crashed through glass as he slumped on the ground . He opened his eyes feeling blood roll down his face he bit his lip standing up he felt as though his arm had got shot off it to was bleeding he limply walked staggering into a town he saw children running around smugglers trading goods he didn't know where he was and he was in too much pain to care Anakin fell to the ground tasting sand his eyes blurred up and his vision became hazy he soon felt a hand helping him up onto his feet he looked to see a young girl eyeing him concerned " Are you Allright ?" Anakin coughed to rid the gritty taste of sand " Not…. Really " the young girl soon noticed that he was bleeding from the face "Your injured come on lets get you to my mother shes the town Healist" she took Anakin*s hand wrapping it around her neck she supported him as he walked. Anakin*s vision still Hazy he could barely make out anything . Nearing the Healers hut he heard a voice " As far as I know the last thing sold through the Market was a Bounty of a girl im unsure where she is now but I know the general location of….."That was all Anakin heard until he passed out . it was a few Hours until he regained consciousness he groaned opening his eyes he found himself in Bandages he looked around the Healers hut soon he saw the young girl she looked up smiling walking over to Anakin " Im glad your allright " Anakin sat up confused " My names Kona " Anakin looked around "Where am I?" .Kona looked up at him " most people call us the Separatists planet Because of planet was taken by Separatists a long time ago our planets actual name is Gama Oka we used to be a peaceful people and now we cant even live here let alone leave our homes without droid or a smuggler trying to hurt us " Anakin looked to the ground " Im sorry to hear that ..But I havent seen a droid since my arrival " Kona turned away " in this town there are two cities Thieves guild and Bane this is Theives guild where the Smugglers and thieves trade and sell items in the Black Market Anakin nodded standing up " Im assuming Bane is where all the droids are? Am I right ?" Kona shook her head "Yes ..But its heavily guarded to enter that town you have to be a smuggler or a guard of the facility located there " Anakin smirked " I see " Kona began walking out of the Healers hut " You need your rest I wont disturb you anymore " Anakin sat back on the ground thinking of his plan as the sun went down in the far horizon .


	6. New Information

Anakin crept out of the Healers hut as he heard the familiar voice from earlier laughing he followed the smuggler nearing the outskirts once he reached a good enough distance Anakin ignited his saber " So you know of a bounty of a girl id like to learn the backstory?" the smuggler turned around "What is it useful to you ? hm " Anakin clenched his fist " Give me the information I require and I shall leave you be "the smuggler ignored him walking away Anakin became furious and began force choking the smuggler he watched as he struggled to breathe he saw the fear grow in his eyes . Anakin then dropped the smuggler grabbing him and placing his saber to his neck "Lets try this again ..unless youd like being headless tell me the information you have on this bounty " the smuggler gulped caving in " The girl set to bounty was from 2 bounty hunters one blue with a wide brimmed hat and a blaster and a younger orange one with a blaster the girl herself was orange with whit pigmentation on her face she was dragged in this town by them Anakin became enraged "WHERE ARE THEY NOW ?" the smuggler shook in fear " Bane territory im unsre where though " Anakin cut off his saber "Thank you " he ran off attempting to find a guard of Bane territory he waited as a Guard soon past " Hey do you want to know where to find the smugglers " the guard nodded at the unknown voice walking forward Anakin jumped out punching The Guard causing his arm to spasm knocking him unconscious Anakin laughed to himself changing into the guard robes he kept his original outfit inside the healers hut he then walked past Thieves guild as he made his to Bane territory "Where are you Going?" Anakin jumped turning around to see Kona Anakin surprised eyed her closely " Were you following me ?" Kona smirked " Yes I was what are you doing ? " Anakin turned around "Im on a mission " Kona now interested " What kind of mission ?" Anakin looked to the ground " A rescue mission " he began walking toward Bane territory as Kona followed close behind "Who are you rescuing?" Anakin stopped abruptly " Im saving someone I really care for ..someone I love was taken from me by a Bounty hunter and im planning to make he never sees daylight again". Kona placed a hand to his shoulder "Can I help you?" Anakin nodded as they continued walking to the second town


	7. Guard Duty

Anakin kept a lever head as he neared Bane territory he couldn't help but feel like his plan would backfire on him he ignored that thought when he saw a metallic gate in the sand and two super battle droids guarding he nodded as he reached the entrance as Kona ran past leading the droids to follow her Anakin walked calmly through the gate he saw droids and guards patrolling a large territory of the town he snuck into a group as they entered the facility he soon stood at attention as a warren stopped him " Something wrong sir?" the warren eyed Anakin closely " Yes there is " Anakin started to panic " Where is your weapon cadet " Anakin looked at him dumbfounded "Excuse me?" the warren took grip of his shirt " Your weapon where is it?" Anakin couldn't really come up with a backstory he stood there stammering " Um Well heres the thing .." " Hey " a random voice called the warren released his grip from Anakin eyeing the squad as a member walked through with a rifle in hand " You dropped your weapon Cadet " Anakin kept up the acting role nodding " Yes I did he took the rifle in hand "thank you um .." Yanet Cadet " " Right" Anakin then walked back into the squad as they enterned the facility " " This being your first day as a guard here is your objective " You must not let a prisoner escape Under any circumstances Understand ?" " Yes sir!" " Over and out " everyone but anakin went to their guard posts Anakin simply crept past a far corner climbing into the ventilation system he crawled through looking down through the rafters keeping an eye out for Ahsoka .


	8. Anger of the Padawan

Kona laughed as she continued running around the facility with the droids shooting at her she soon ran into the town maneuvering under floating vehicles overhead she jumped atop short buildings as the droids attempting climbing she then smirked hearing the comlink Anakin gave her beeped she pressed the button "Kona here?" " Good you learned how to use it " she rolled her eyes " Whats up?" Anakin squinted his eyes into a vent he soon saw a familiar blue and white Montrals his heart began racing" Im Still in the vents heres my idea you head in the prison main gate distracting the droids and guards got it " Kona eyed her comlink as if she heard him wrong " But what about your plan?" " look just go with that okay " " Alright haha more fun for me Kona out " Anakin easily ignited his saber cutting a square into the rafter once it was cut complete he kicked it watching it clang on the ground jumping down and landing on his feet he looked up seeing Ahsoka in chain her face was bruised and looked a shade lighter than normal " That's bounty hunter is dead if I find him " Anakin began cutting the bound to the chains around Ahsoka*s wrists he saw her eyes open slowly as he finished cutting the chains she sat up weakly " Who Are you?" Anakin removed the helmet from his face " Don't you recognize me Snips?" her eyes lit up as she stood up hugging her master " Now I do" as they separated Anakin was relieved his padawan was alive a bit bruised but alive in the least without warning Ziota walked out from the far shadows with a blade in hand as he crept closer to Anakin pounced up and stabbed it through his chest " Foolish jedi" Ahsoka*s eyes filled with tears as Anakin fell to the ground bleeding with a hand over the wound his skin color faded . " MASTER" Ahsoka*s eyes turned to fire turning to Ziota " YOU BASTARD " Ziota smirked under his hat" I promised death as a bounty for someone coming after you " Ahsoka became enraged picking up her master*s saber pouncing at Ziota


	9. Death of a Bounty Hunter

Kona ran through the metallic Facility with a silver saber in hand as she slashed her way through droid after droid as the battalion increased she threw her saber like a boomerang as it knocked over the super battle droids they began throwing mines Kona easily back flipped onto a piece of the structure evading the bombs thus resulting in the droids own demise. she pressed her comlink " Anakin ive taken them out you can continue with your plan" all she could hear was static " Hello …" . Elsewhere Ahsoka violently continued slashing her saber wildly at Ziota her eyes were red with anger Ziota continued evading slashing Ahsoka*s arm with the Blade she ignored the pain kicking her free leg out to trip him she stepped on his chest crushing his ribs " You Are Going to pay for what you did to my Parents And my Master you will die by this saber this is no threat ..Its a promise " she could see the fear in his eyes but she didn't care as she stabbed her saber into his heart. She saw him cough up blood as she removed her saber she left him there to die. Her deminor almost changed instantly as she ran to Anakin*s side his face was pale his eyes were glazed over tears rolled down her face as she picked him up holding him in her arms she then noticed the comlink on his wrist blinked she quickly pressed the button " Hello?" " Whats going on why isn't Anakin answering?" Ahsoka stared at Anakin before responding " Hes been badly injured do you know of any ..any way to get medical attention to him?" "Im the Daughter of a healist I know some ways Where are you Anyways?" Ahsoka eyed the incripted code on the wall above her cell " 25ert4571c" Kona quickly jumped off running down the halls of the prison " On my way Kona out"


	10. Masters Revival

Ahsoka kept her eyes on her Master wondering who that was on the comlink she ignored that thought when she heard something running closer to her cell she turned around to see a young girl with a vial around her neck almost like a necklace she removed it running up to Ahsoka she inhaled attempting to catch her breath " Where ..Where is he injured?" Ahsoka removed her hand from his chest where the blood had flown through his clothing Kona nodded as she removed the coiled peice to the vial opening it " sit him up and get him to drink this it should help his color return and he will be able to move around it wont heal him completely but it should be enough to get him to a medical frigate " Ahsoka took ahold of the vial in one hand and with other carefully sat Anakin up she felt her heart as she saw his head slump Forward she carefully took ahold of his head putting the vial to his lips and helping him drink it . Kona caught her breath looking to Ahsoka once the vial was emptied she handed it back to Kona Ahsoka*s heart raced eyeing her master closely she saw color returning to his face and feeling his heart beat strong as ever his eyes opened slowly they were a bit glazy but he easily focused looking up at Ahsoka he smiled " Hey Snips" Ahsoka felt her eyes brim with tears " Master you okay?" Anakin nodded " Better now that im with you " she held him tightly as the tears fell down her cheeks she smiled once they pulled away Ahsoka helped him up on his feet they kept grip of each others hand Ahsoka turned to him " We best Contact Obi Wan "


	11. CH10 Part 2 Contacting Obi wan

Anakin nodded As Ahsoka pressed her comlink " Master Kenobi this Ahsoka tano Im allright but Anakin needs help " "Has he been harmed?" "Yes a stab to the chest hes stabilized thanks to the healers but not enough that he will survive we need to get him to a medical frigate " " Ill be transporting shortly what are the co ordinates of your location?" Kona took Ahold of Ahsoka*s Arm" Outer rim territory sector v co ordinates 79513" " Departing now and who was that?" Ahsoka looked away from her comlink at Kona " I never got a formal introduction Im Ahsoka Tano" Kona nodded " Kona Kytre " she then returned to her comlink " Kona Kytre I believe shes a healist and a jedi " " Obi wan smirked " Well that's good to hear Ill be arriving to your location soon enough where exactly can I find you Ahsoka?" she eyed Anakin closely before answering " Main gate of the first town Ahsoka out " she took ahold of Anakin*s hand as she nodded to Kona "lets go" Kona followed close behind as they ran through the droid infested town Anakin struggled to run a bit but Ahsoka kept her hand in his to make sure he didn't fall over soon they reached the main gate of Bane Kona easily destroyed the droids with her saber Ahsoka began to notice Anakin*s color beginning to fade a bit.


	12. Complications

Kona easily guided them through the smugglers and kept an eye out in case they would try pickpocketing them as they past the Healers hut and the mid –town Black market. Ahsoka felt her eyes burn as the wind picked up dust blasting her in the face she sputtered the gritty taste as she kept her grip to Anakin*s hand she could feel him slacking a bit tripping every so couple of steps she began thinking he was just clumsy but then she saw his eyes faded from blue to an almost ashen color of a dark outline around his pupil " Master?" she stopped to eye him placing a hand to his chest barely a heartbeat she began to panic a bit " Kona ….How long was this treatment supposed to last?" Kona stiffened " Uh …Why is something wrong with Anakin?" Ahsoka swallowed when she looked back to Anakin he went from not speaking to gripping his chest digging his fingers in his tunic Her heart sank to her stomach fearing the worst . Kona looked to the sky seeing a ship coming closer to the surface Of Gana Oka She ran to where Anakin*s cruiser was bashed and busted to pieces " Come on you two " Ahsoka kept her hand to Anakin clearing her throat watching him as they walked his feet gave out so it seemed like she was dragging him he attempted standing but soon fell forward in the dirt. Ahsoka dropped to her knees grabbing him and turning him over his eyes closed his face as pale as chalk . " ANAKIN " :{


	13. Help Arrives

Ahsoka couldn't hear what what Kona had yelled it was as if her mind had shut off like a switch eyeing her Master her eyes burned with tears as they brimmed as she swallowed laying her head on his chest A faint one beated heartbeat she could hear The cruiser docked she looked up as the doors opened to reveal Commander Cody , Obi-Wan And Master Plo Koon She looked to Anakin feeling a tear roll down her face " Your going to be okay ..i promise Master " Obi Wan noticed his student lying in a crumpled heap He ran to Ahsoka as she stood up leaning Anakin on her shoulder he took Ahold of his other arm leaning him onto his right shoulder as they both led him to the Cruiser laying him on a bed as a droid looked him over taking numerous tests on him Kona Decided to Follow leaping onto the ship before it shut flying off Ahsoka sat beside Anakin eyeing his face as pale as ever she layed her head in her hands feeling as though it was her fault she closed her eyes sighing as the door opened " Are you Okay Ahsoka?" she felt a hand touch her shoulder she looked up wiping her eyes with the back of her hand to see Kona.


	14. Back on Coruscant

" Im alright Kona " she stood giving a convincing smile " Don't worry about me" Kona eyed her " Are you sure?, you seem a bit flustered over this ordeal" Ahsoka looked to Anakin his hands balled into a fist along with oxygen mask to his face she then turned back to Kona " Well im a bit upset that my master got hurt is all and, I feel like I caused everything ,if I hadn't been captured then this whole mess wouldn't have happened and Ana..she shook her head " I mean Master wouldn't be injured so im just feeling a bit guilty for everything that's happened " She then returned to looking to her master she crossed her arms over her chest sighing as Kona turned in the doorway she turned back to Ahsoka " Don't feel so bad Ahsoka, I say that none of this was your fault, so don't bring yourself down Allright?" she then turned around walking away from the medical frigate wing Ahsoka took grip of Anakin*s hand squeezing it tightly hoping he would squeeze her hand back she looked away as she heard the ship docking they probably arrived on Coruscant she then felt something squeeze at her hand her eyes grew wide as she turned in her tracks she then noticed Anakin groan as he awoke he blinked rubbing his eyes she blinked back tears giving a large smile Anakin turned to her sitting up " Snips?, Where are we?" she looked out the window before responding " Probably back on Coruscant , How are you feeling Master?" He smiled "Allright, Better than three days ago " He laughed lightly " Its nice to see you smiling again Snips " she wrapped her arms around him embracing him in a tight hug she sighed" You have no idea how great it is to hear your voice again Master " he squeezed at his chest after they separated Ahsoka eyed him " Don't worry the pain medication wore off" he gave a smile " Ill be back to slashing droids once im off the medication " he stood keeping his grip to her hand kissing her cheek quickly " Come on Ahsoka " they both began walking outside the medical frigate in the twilight heading ti the hangar door they quickly separated their intwined hands when they saw Obi Wan round the corner he skidded his footing when he saw Anakin he smirked " Its nice to alive and well Brother " Anakin nodded " Its nice to be here Master" The three walked outside of the Twilight into the Hangar bay To meet up with Master Plo As Anakin continued walking with Obi Wan , Ahsoka stopped to bow respectfully to Master Plo" Ka To ya Master Plo" Master Plo returned bowing to Ahsoka " Its good to see you safe little"Soka" Ahsoka smiled " Im glad to be back as Master Skywalker's Apprentice" she looked on to Padme as she soon noticed Anakin she quickly walked at his side " Its nice to see you Again Ani" He stopped in his tracks " Same to you Senator Amidala " he kissed her lips eyeing Ahsoka he saw her wink nodding and silently mouthing "Its Alright" he winked back to her Once him and Padme separated she was soon met up With Senator Chizzik he then returned to Ahsoka smiling to her.

A/N Thanks for reading A Personal Mission Happie692B Possible sequel coming soon


End file.
